Flora
Template:Infobox |Box title = Flora |Image file = |Row 1 title = Voiced by |Row 1 info = Kerry Williams (4Kids), Ilaria Latini (Original), Miley Cyrus (12 live-action Tom and Jerry movies) |Row 2 title = Associated Pixie |Row 2 info = Chatta, Pixie of Chatter |Row 3 title = Age at First Appearance |Row 3 info = 16 |Row 4 title = Birthday |Row 4 info = August 18/August 10 |Row 5 title = Origin |Row 5 info = Linphea |Row 6 title = Affiliation |Row 6 info = Alfea, Winx Club |Row 7 title = Powers and Abilities |Row 7 info = Flowers, Nature, Earth Magic |Row 8 title = First Appearance |Row 8 info = Welcome to Magix/More Than High School |Row 9 title = Associated Pet |Row 9 info = Coco the Cat |Row 10 title = Relationship |Row 10 info = Helia Flora is a fictional character and one of the protagonists of the Winx Club animated series. Although she receives a small role in the first season, she has a larger storyline in the second one. Flora will also appear in the upcoming Winx Club movie, which will solve mysteries surrounding her and the other Winx girls. In addition to this, Flora has toys and other products made from Mattel and other companies. She also appears in the video games for the Winx Club. She is voiced by Kerry Williams in the 4Kids version, Chinami Nishimura in the Japanese version, and Miley Cyrus in the 12 live-action Tom and Jerry movies. Personality profile and history Flora is sweet, shy, and calm and loves plants of all kinds and enjoys making flower perfumes. Flora is strongly connected to nature and loves helping people. She can be very sensitive and always wants the best for her friends and everyone around. Flora is the most mature member of the Winx Club. She also loves peace, happiness, and tranquility. Although she tries to hide her true feelings, her friends help and encourage her to share all her ideas with everyone. Flora hardly gets nervous and even in the worst of situations, she manages to stay calm and reasonable. At times, she doesn't know how to express herself, because she doesn't want to start fights. She is a diligent student at Alfea and is cautious of her actions. Although she can be insecure, her friends boost her self-esteem. Flora is experimenting with plants, which, in the 4Kids version, is trying to make them speak because she believes that if more plants talked, deforestation would be dramatically reduced. Flora's birthday is March 1 (4kids dub: March 16). She is from Planet Linphea. Because of this, she has the power of nature and has abilities deriving from it. Flora often does not use as many offensive attacks as the other Winx girls, but rather, she uses them for more strategic purposes. She can create binding vines and walls of vines, as well as blasts of flowers and pollen either as offensive attacks or for diversion. She can also control forests and has earth magic. In addition to this, she is able to hear the voice of nature speaking to her. When Flora calls upon her Charmix, it enhances her powers and also grants her new abilities. However, if she runs out of Winx, her Charmix disappears. If Flora uses her Winx, the power within the Charmix grows stronger, further enhancing her powers. Season 1 In the first season of the Winx Club, Flora first appeared in episode 2, 4kids title: "More Than High School" as a sixteen-year-old girl. When Bloom came to Alfea, she discovered Flora was her roommate. Bloom was at first surprised that her whole room was a garden and that she had experimented with other plants, but throughout the season, they become friends. When Mirta is turned into a pumpkin by the Trix, and she has to change her back to normal, which she finally succeeds in doing later. At the end of the season, Flora is the only Winx girl without a love interest and sticks with Mirta at the celebration, but Flora has a kind heart, whether with a love or not. As the storyline develops, she shows herself as a kind-hearted person, always loyal and helpful to her friends and destructive to her enemies. Season 2 In the second season of the Winx Club, Flora receives a love interest, Helia, who she has trouble approaching. She finds out that her bonded pixie is Chatta, the pixie of gossip or chatter. They make a lovely pair, giving a perfect example of the phrase, "opposites attract", as Flora, being very shy and quiet, is the exact opposite of Chatta, who is a noisy but likable chatterbox. She also makes a new friend, a fairy called Layla. Although Flora's relationship with Layla is a little far at first, they later become best friends when she offers to help her get together with Helia. Chatta also tries to get Flora to reveal her feelings to Helia. Consequently, the two do, and she discovers that they feel the same about each other. When the Winx club and their boyfriends go to Shadow Haunt to save Bloom, Helia and Flora have their first kiss. At the end of the series, she also assists the other Winx girls in defeating their foe, Lord Darkar. Flora is seventeen in this season. Season 3 In the third season of the Winx Club, Flora, with the rest of the Winx girls, return to Alfea. Although at first they don't know it, the new villain, Baltor, seems to be starting some trouble for them. In this season they earn their full fledged fairy form, known as Enchantix. It is also revealed in this season that Flora has a sister named Rose when the group visits her planet, Linphea. She saves her sister Rose who was hit by Icy and dropped into the water. Flora, angry, summoned a plant that made the Trix unable to see. She then goes into the water to save Rose and earns her Enchantix. Appearance Civillian Flora has long, honey colored hair with blonde streaks within her bangs, jade eyes and a tan skin tone. Her daily outfit consists of a green midriff, off-the-shoulder top with puff sleeves, a fuchsia colored, faux wrap, short skirt decorated with strawberries, two sets of yellow bangle bracelets on each arm, and fuchsia colored platform sandals. She has recently been seen wearing other various types of clothing, but this one in particular is the outfit she seems to favor wearing most. Her other outfit is a pink midriff shirt with a pink-trim, puffy sleeves with pink polka- dots, a red skirt, pink socks, and red platforms shoes. Like Tecna, she wears ear-rings, specifically golden loops. In Season 4, she wears a pink, white and green sundress in a floral print with pink and green heels. Winx Flora's Winx outfit is primarily fuchsia and orchid in color, and consists of a sparkling one piece, bare shouldered top that modestly conceals a pair of mini shorts of the same color, and ankle-high boots also the same color. A delicate looking, orchid colored and shaped choker adorns her neck, while detached sleeves of the same color compliment her arms. Her wings are green-yellow in color. Her Charmix is an upside down cursive lowercase letter L pin and a rose shoulder-bag. Enchantix Her Enchantix outfit is a high-waist, hip-length frock, primarily fuchsia, with orchid, violet, powder blue and soft green trimming, thistle, above-the-elbow translucent gloves that are decorated with various pearl colored jewels, and soft green and light yellow, ample butterfly wings with orchid outlining that are bejeweled with pear shaped and colored decorations. Her forewings are dentate with a convex tornus and she has terminal hind wing lobes between a convex apex and tornus. Her hair is now styled into elegant pigtails(which resemble odangos) like the other Winx girls (excluding both Bloom and Tecna), and grows several inches in length to her ankles. She has also discarded her fuchsia colored boots and dons strappy, cyan colored barefoot sandals, and wears a cyan tiara upon her head. She is the 4th Winx Club member to earn her Enchantix. Her fairy dust vial is a pink honey wand surrounded by a four petal flower. She earned her Enchantix after saving her sister Miele (4Kids dub: Rose) from a poisoned reversed time stream in the 12th episode of the 3rd season. Believix Flora's Believix outfit is a beautiful pink and fuchsia, petal-themed sleeveless, midriff-bearing top and a pink, petal-shaped skirt with a yellow string tying it in place and lime green frills underneath. Her wings are leaf-shaped and lined in emerald green with clover shapes lined in jade within, the background of the wings fading from hot pink on the bottom to orange in the middle to yellow on top with purple leaf 'piercings' along the sides of the wind. She wears purple and pink flower-themed wristbands on her wrists and below-the-knee pink, fuchsia, and white platform high-heeled boots on her feet. Her hair is now in a pair of buns sporting turquoise blue bows atop her head with peach highlights and red and purple flowers decorating her hair with pink eyeshadow on her eyelids. Magical Abilities Flora is from Planet Linphea. Because of this, she has the power of nature and has abilities deriving from it. Flora often does not use as many offensive attacks as the other Winx girls, but rather, she uses them for more strategic purposes. She can create binding vines and walls of vines, as well as blasts of flowers and pollen either as offensive attacks or for diversion. She can also control forests and has earth magic. In addition to this, she is able to hear the voice of nature speaking to her. Transformation Sequences Winx First, she leans her back in the shape of a "C". Next, she crosses her hands with two fingers out. Then, her neck band and flower emblem appear on her body. Then, her gloves appear on her arms. Finally, Flora flies up and strikes a final pose with her giant flower emblem behind her. 'Enchantix ' First, pink flower petals pass by causing her eyeshadow to appear. Next, her tiara appears on the top of her head. Then, her hair ties itself which makes it look like the shape of a knot. Then, she spins around a few times and sparkles cover her torso until her dress appears on her body. Then, flowers circle around her arms until her gloves finally appear on her body. Then, as she's moving upward, her barefoot sandals circle around her feet. Lastly, she emerges from a giant flower with her wings . 'Believix ' First, Flora appears and then purple vines cover her torso and turn into her pink shirt. Next, purple vines cover her hips and turn into a pink and green skirt. Then, her bracelets appear on her wrists. Finally, her wings appear and then lastly, she finishes with her final pose. Category:Characters Category:Winx Club